Permite que dure una eternidad
by xsandwichx
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN]Ojos rosas mirando verdes, mejillas sonrojadas, y todo había sido comprendido…


May It Last A Life Time

Esta historia fue escrita originalmente por toxic-dreamer-2 yo solo tuve el gusto de traducirla. Espero que les guste!

Cosmo salto emocionado fuera del juego del carnaval, estaba pasando el mejor de los tiempos. Cosmo miró a wanda, tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y una sonrisa que coincidía con la de él. Él amaba tener diversión juntos, claro que a Cosmo no le importaba que hicieran, mientras ella estuviera con él todo estaba bien. La chica mas inteligente, divertida y bonita que él había conocido estaba saliendo con él. Cosmo todavía no podía creer la suerte que tenía de que Wanda fuera su novia. Ella se reía de sus bromas incluso cuando no pretendía hacerla reír, ella le explicaba las cosas que no entendía, ella siempre lo animaba para que fuera mejor, y no importaba qué dijeran los demás, ella siempre estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca.

"Cielos, eso si fue divertido" dijo Cosmo

"¿No lo crees Wanda?" dijo Cosmo volteando a ver a su novia

Ella sonrió y se echó el cabello tras su oreja. "Si, fue lindo ¿verdad?"

Cosmo sonrió apenado.

"Siento haber vomitado encima de ti" dijo Cosmo "No debía haberme comido esos cuatro perros calientes antes de subir a la montaña rusa"

Wanda suspiro un poco "Esta bien…solo fueron tres veces" dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva "Y estoy segura que la mancha se quitará, o solo compraré otra blusa"

Cosmo sonrió. "Wanda…¿Ya te he dicho que eres muy bonita?" dijo Cosmo

"Solo unas mil veces" dijo Wanda sonriendo "Pero, ¿Quién cuenta las veces?"

"Wow, yo no podría contar con esos números" dijo Cosmo "Pero aún así eres muy linda" 

Wanda se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Ella nunca había conocido a alguien como Cosmo, él era tan diferente a todos los que la habían invitado a salir. Antes de que lo conociera, ella solía estar muy estresada todo el tiempo, siempre tratando de cuidar su imagen, siempre estudiando, pero Cosmo le había enseñado que no tenía que ser perfecta. Sí, él era un payaso a veces y no era el hada más inteligente, pero tenía mucho que ofrecer, más de lo que ella pensaba. Él tenía un sentido de inocencia hacia él que Wanda lo encontraba refrescante y tenía esa manera de hacerla sonreír, aún en los peores días. Cosmo no era perfecto, pero la había hecho más feliz de lo que era antes.

"Ohh..subamos a la rueda mágica" dijo Cosmo "Es una rueda, debemos subir"

Wanda sonrió por su sentido de lógica

"Hmm, es una rueda, ¿no?" dijo Wanda en un tono humorístico "Entonces vamos"  
Cosmos sonrió y tomó la mano de Wanda, sonrojándose un poco. Ellos ya habían estado saliendo por un buen tiempo y todavía sentían mariposas cada vez que hacían contacto.

Al principio Cosmo se veía asustado de tocarla, pero ahora Wanda ya había quitado las dudas de Cosmo sobre eso. Al principio Wanda tenía que decirle a Cosmo que estaba bien, que a ella le gustaba cuando él la abrazaba y tomaba su mano, que estaba bien besarla o acercarse a ella. Wanda casi siempre se reía de la reacción de Cosmo cuando le dijo eso, el rojo de sus mejillas se esparcía por toda su cara, incluso sus ojos cada vez que le preguntaba que si estaba segura que estaba bien. Wanda apretó un poco su mano al recordar eso, y Cosmo le correspondió con una amorosa sonrisa.

Las filas parecían interminables, pero esperaron, era lo más paciente que se había visto de Cosmo. Sus pensamientos parecían estar en todas partes. Solo unas horas antes de que se estresara por un examen que supuestamente había tenido que tomar, Cosmo sugirió ir al carnaval. Al principio se había negado, pero Cosmo se veía tan triste y rechazado, siempre parecía tomar todo personal.

"_Pero el carnaval no viene cualquier semana" dijo Cosmo_

"_Lo se, pero en serio debo estudiar" dijo Wanda_

"_Pero si ya eres la más inteligente de la escuela" dijo_

_Wanda se sonrojó "No mucho" dijo Wanda_

"_Siempre sacas A-2 dijo Cosmo sacando un papel con sus calificaciones, lleno de estampas escribiendo 'La chica más inteligente en la escuela'_

"_Y A significa..umm..inteligente"" dijo Cosmo_

_Wanda sonrió curiosamente al verlo._

"_¿Qué sacas de calificación tú?" dijo Wanda_

_Cosmo sonrió "Siempre saco F´s" dijo Cosmo "Y F quiere decir FUN, diversión en inglés, así que hay que ir al carnaval"_

_Wanda miró sus calificaciones con duda. Ella si quería ir con Cosmo, pero mejor idea quedarse a estudiarm tal vez hasta podría juntarse con Cosmo para estudiar, porque él tambien tenía examen._

"_Por favor linda, no es divertido sin ti"_

_Wanda sonrió y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en el carnaval._

No eran sus calificaciones las que le preocupaban, eran las de Cosmo. Él ya era mayor cuando ella empezó la escuela y había sido regresado un año desde entonces. Nunca se iba a poder graduar si no empezaba a ser mejor en la escuela y no iba a poder ser mejor si no estudiaba. Ella ya había tratado de ayudarlo, pero es muy fácil de distraer y muy bueno en distraerla a ella.

Entre más tiempo pasaba con Cosmo, más tiempo quería Wanda estar con él, y no se imaginaba graduarse sin él. Ya era difícil salir juntos con sus padres desaprobándolo, sin mencionar los niños que juzgaban a Cosmo por lo que parecía. Se sentía cansada por todas las veces que tenía que defender a Cosmo, pero él lo merecía aunque él no pensara que lo merecía.

Incluso Cosmo se había disculpado con ella.¡DISCULPADO! Cosmo le había pedido disculpas por todas las cosas que la gente decía sobre él…pedía perdon por hacer que se quejaran con Wanda. Cosmo era demasiado, a veces parecía no entender nada, y otras veces cambiaba y sorprendía a todos respondiendo las preguntas que Wanda todavía ni preguntaba. Tenía más amor y compasión de lo que los demás comprenderían, él decía lo que pretendía y actuaba conforme a lo que sentía. Cosmo era muy honesto. Era todo lo que había podido desear.

"¿Wanda?"

Wanda saltó y lo vio, ya estaban en la rueda mágica y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Lo siento Cosmo, ¿Dijiste algo?" dijo Wanda sinceramente

Cosmo parecía preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Cosmo "Vas a vomitar, ¿cierto?"

"No Cosmo, estoy bien" dijo Wanda "Solo me perdí un momento"  
Cosmo asintió.

"Yo hago eso también cuando tengo sueños no dormidos"

"¿Sueños no dormidos?" dijo Wanda sonriendo "¿Te refieres a los sueños despierto?"  
"Si, esos también" dijo Cosmo

Wanda sonrió, pero un mirada de preocupación estaba en su cara.

"¿Qué pasa dulzura?" dijo Cosmo "¿Te dan miedo las alturas?"

"No, no es eso"

"¿Te dan miedo las ruedas gigantes?"

Wanda meneó su cabeza sonriendo "No…no es nada importante"

"Si no es nada importante, entonces dime" dijo Cosmo con un dedo en su mejilla "¿Es algo que ya se?"

Wanda sonrió "Solo he estado pensando…"

Cosmo miró a wanda y la invitó a seguir. Tal vez no siempre entendía lo que Wanda decía, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar, y eso significaba más de lo que Cosmo pensaba.

"bueno…" Wanda miró hacia otro lado nerviosa "Siempre he pensado en la escuela, en graduarme. ¿Qué pasaría si tu no te gradúas este año? Creo que sería muy difícil mantener nuestra relación si yo me convierto en madrina mágica y tú no. No quiero perderte Cosmo, pero creo que las cosas se estan complicando entre nosotros. Creí que sería suficiente estar contigo todo el tiempo, y es lo único que quiero. Creo que prefiero estar contigo que ser madrina mágica. Creo que vale la pena esperar por ti Cosmo. Solo hay que hacer esto juntos. Cosmo, se que tú puedes…en serio lo sé"

Hubo un gran silencio, donde Wanda cobró el aliento. La rueda mágica se detuvo al tope y la gente se oía muy distante.

"¿Qué…qué piensas Cosmo?" dijo Wanda asustada de verlo

Cosmo permaneció en silencio estudiándola. No estaba completamente seguro a lo que se refería, pero estaba seguro que estaba enojada y tenía algo que ver con él y la escuela. Odiaba ver a wanda enojada, y si pudiera, tomaría todas las cosas que la hacían enojar y gruír y las mandaría en un cohete a la luna. Wanda siempre se preocupaba por él, pero deseaba que ya no lo hiciera.

"Pienso que tú piensas demasiado" dijo Cosmo con tono serio. Wanda volteó a verlo.

Sus ojos verdes buscaban los de ella, como si tratara de llegar a una conclusión. Parecía confundido, pero a la vez parecía entender, y Wanda no sabía como tomar esa mirada.

"No deberías pensar tanto" dijo Cosmo preocupado "Algún día te vas a perder en tus pensamientos y tal vez no regreses y te extrañaría mucho"

Wanda parpadeó…sintiéndose confundida, luego sonrió, eran de esos momentos en que la hacía sentirse importante.

Wanda sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sonrió por su inocencia. Era tan dulce.

"Cosmo…no podemos quedarnos en este juego toda la vida" dijo Wanda

"Si podemos" dijo Cosmo con una gran mirada en su cara "Tenemos nuestras manos marcadas, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso puede ser cierto" admitió Wanda sonriendo a la respuesta de Cosmo "Pero deberíamos irnos ya"

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos verdes de Cosmo. "Pero entonces no estaríamos juntos"

Wanda lo miro con preocupación, sin anticipando antes la interpretación de sus palabras hacia Cosmo.

"No significa que no podemos estar juntos, pudín" dijo Wanda sonriendo "Podemos graduarnos juntos, te ayudaré a estudiar, ya verás"

Cosmo deseaba poder creerle, quería creerle, pero de alguna manera no podía. Sus calificaciones eran malas, ya lo habían regresado de año tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, había ya eliminado sus esperanzas de graduarse desde hace mucho, y él estaba bien con eso.

Eso era antes de Wanda, antes de que Wanda le sonriera, antes de que ella le hablara, antes de que le hubiera hechado la comida encima en su trabajo de mesero y luego invitarla a salir. Había dicho que sí, y desde ese día, todo parecía un sueño para él, no encontraba una razón para haber sido feliz antes de que conociera a wanda. De hecho, ni siquiera le importaba recordar cosas que pasaron antes de eso, solo Wanda.

He had watched her pass her first three years there with great ease, and despite being so very happy and proud of her, he had somehow felt that he was losing more of her each time. Now his time was almost up

Cosmo la había estado mirando pasar sus tres años ahi con gran facilidad, y a pesar de estar muy feliz y orgullosos de ella, de alguna manera estaba sintiendo que cada vez perdía algo de ella. Ahora su tiempo casi acababa y tenía miedo de que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para mantener a wanda con él. Cosmo odiaba este sentimiento en ese momento…no recordaba haberse sentido más triste y sin esperanzas antes.

Cosmo frunció el ceño "Pero no soy inteligente como tú Wanda, ni siquiera poquito" dijo Cosmo "¿Recuerdas que soy estúpido?"

Wanda saltó un poco cuando Cosmo dijo eso, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a cosmo describiéndose tan bajo. Si, ya se había dicho tonto a si mismo antes y había aguantado incontables remarcas de otros estudiantes a pesar de su desaprobación, pero ella nunca lo había oído tan… serio y triste.

"Cosmo, no digas eso de ti" Wanda lo regaño como lo había hecho ya otras ocasiones

"Lo siento" dijo Cosmo aún frunciendo el ceño "Pero es cierto. Tú mereces graduarte Wanda, y serás la mejor madrina de todas, Yo lo sé. Yo no puedo ahcer nada de eso. Ni siquiera puedo limpiarme las orejas"

Wanda parpadeó y luego frunció, negándose a aceptar su respuesta.

"Cosmo…¿Tú crees que soy estúpida?" dijo Wanda con tono monótono.

Los ojos de Cosmo se agrandaron y al verse incapaz de responder esa pregunta solo sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. Wanda era la persona más inteligente del mundo.

"Entonces, ¿Crees que gastaría mi tiempo ayudándote a estudiar si no estuviera segura que fueras a pasar?" dijo Wanda "¿o si no creyera en ti?"

Cosmo la miró pensando. "No lo creo" dijo

"Exactamente, solo necesitas concentrarte" dijo Wanda con una sonrisa "Por favor Cosmo…¿Lo harías por mi?"

Cosmo sonrió…iba a ser difícil, pero Wanda valía la pena.

"Haré lo que sea por ti Wanda" dijo Cosmo con impaciencia, luego agregó "Hasta estudiar"

Wanda sonrió son alivio y felicidad

"Pero tendré descansos de estudio, ¿verdad?" dijo Cosmo pensándolo

Wanda rió un poco "Si…pero solo si prometes trabajar duro"

"Lo prometo" dijo Cosmo "Con tu ayuda puedo hacer lo que sea"

Wanda se sonrojó.

"Si trabajas muy duro, te prometo _personalmente _recompensarte" dijo Wanda con una sonrisa sugestiva

Los ojos de Cosmo brillaron "¿Te refieres con pudín?" dijo

"Bueno, estaba pensando en algo un poco diferente" dijo Wanda reclinándose y besando a Cosmo en los labios.

Cosmo sonrió como drogado y luego se animó excitadamente "¿Entonces, qué estamos esperando? Vamos a trabajar" exclamó Cosmo

Wanda rió "Cosmo, el juego todavía no acaba"

Cosmo parpadeó.

"Oh si" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

Wanda sacudió su cabeza y sonrió cuando el juego empezó a moverse de nuevo, como si hubiera parado solo para ellos.

"¿Wanda?" dijo Cosmo mirándola

"Si, Cosmo" dijo contenta mirando al cielo

"¿Podemos subir una vez más?" dijo con tono suave "Solo una vez más"

Wanda suspiró "Me gustaría" dijo Wanda, luego se inclinó, lo besó en la mejilla, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Cosmo la rodeó con su brazo, esta acción ya no parecía tonta o penosa, y dejó que su mejilla rozara su cabello rosa.

Él amaba su cabello…él amaba todo de Wanda. Todos los días despertaba pensando en ella, soñaba con ella cada noche cuando dormía, quería que cada momento con Wanda durara por siempre, y cuando no estaba con ella, deseaba estar con ella.

La rueda continuó girando y ellos seguían juntos, Cosmo deseaba que su vida fuera así también. Siempre lo mismo…siempre él y Wanda, pero sabía que eso podía cambiar pronto. Cosmo solo sabía una cosa, no importaba a dónde fuera Wanda, siempre estaría con ella en el paseo.

"¿Wanda?" dijo Cosmo en susurro

"Si Cosmo" dijo suavemente

Cosmo sintió que su estómago se apretaba y sus manos empezaban a sudar. Wanda levantó su cabeza y lo miró.

"¿Cosmo?" dijo preocupada

Cosmo se vio a si mismo en sus ojos y sintió que se entumía. "W.Wanda…yo…"

Cosmo tragó, "Wanda…creo que voy a vomitar"

Wanda se aterró y apareció una cubeta. Cosmo la tomó e impacientemente y con su cabeza en la cubeta, empezó a vomitar. Sintió la mano de Wanda sobando su espalda despacio, su voz susurraba que todo estaría bien y él mismo se forzó a sentarse y a verla.

"¿Mejor?" dijo Wanda

"Eso depende" dijo Cosmo con una débil sonrisa esperando no volver a vomitar "¿Estarás conmigo siempre?"

Wand sonrió "Claro" dijo "Ya te dije que…"

"Me refiero…por siempre, siempre" dijo Cosmo "Cosmo eternamente"

Wanda parpadeó y miró a su novio con una mirada interrogante.

Cosmo la miró, sus ojos rogando que ella entendiera lo que trataba de preguntar. La expresión de Wanda se tornó a confusión y tomó una suave mirada. Ojos rosas mirando verdes, mejillas sonrojadas, y todo había sido comprendido…

"Seré un buen esposo Wanda, lo prometo"


End file.
